


Trust Me

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: A little bit of angst, A+ soft girlfriend Scarlett Jones everyone!, Comfort, F/F, Soft Kisses, men being kinda pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: A night out at an alien bar turns sour when men won't stop hitting on Scarlett. Her girlfriend, insulted and hurt by one of the men leaves, and Scarlett comes to comes to comfort her.





	Trust Me

“It’ll be fun, trust me.” Scarlett was a fucking liar. Maker, I loved the girl but this night was anything but fun. Somehow she’d talked me into going out to some random bar in downtown Lei-Gong, a place I would never consider going to normally. But Scarlett knew how to get me to agree. All she had to do was flutter her eyelashes and pout and there’s not much I wouldn’t do for her. **  
**

The music was deafening, half naked and sweat-slicked bodies pressed against me from every angle, and, to top it all off, everyone with eyes in Scarlett’s orbit was eyeing her up hungrily. I kinda wanted to punch them all. I kinda really wanted to kiss her to make a point. And, y’know, I just really liked kissing her. Who wouldn’t?

“Wow,” a very drunk voice came from beside me, “I envy the guy who gets to go home with her.” I turned to the voice. The man’s eyes were glued to Scarlett, raking up and down her body intently, as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes. He turned back to me when I didn’t immediately respond and I could read every thought he was having about my girlfriend on his face. Yeah that wasn’t okay with me.

“You’re looking at her,” I yelled over the music, voice harsher than it needed to be. He did a double take, looking between us with a puzzled expression like the idea wouldn’t compute. Like it was ludicrous that Scarlett might be dating me. It wasn’t surprising, I often thought so myself, but it always hurt. Just another of the many reasons I hated going to places like this with Scarlett.

“Wait, you…? Her…? You’re kidding right?” I glared at him, trying not to let it get to me.

“Yes. Me.”

“But you’re…” he gestured at me, “and she’s so…” he gestured again. Maker, did he have to keep going on about it? I was about 30 seconds away from crying. I plastered a fake smile on my face instead.

“I know. Insane isn’t it? That a girl like that could ever fall in love with a girl like me. Excuse me.” I didn’t give him a chance to reply and pushed through the crowds until I managed to reach Scarlett, my smile remaining through sheer willpower. A tall blond man scowled when I squeezed in between him and Scarlett but I didn’t really care, I could only keep up appearances so much longer. Scarlett grinned when she noticed me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

“I’m gonna go,” I said in her ear and I noticed her face drop in my periphery. She gave me a look that asked if I was alright and I nodded with a smile before squeezing her hand and pushing back through the crowds.

I almost thought I’d managed to hide everything from her and got all the way outside before I felt someone catch hold of my wrist. I spun around, fight or flight instinct taking hold but calming almost instantly when I caught sight of bright red hair and blue eyes I’d been lost in more times than I can count. I didn’t have time to hide the tears that had been brimming in my eyes.

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something before deciding otherwise and pulling me into a hug instead. I should have known better than to think she wouldn’t see right through me.

“What did he say to you?” she asked and it threw me off completely. I pulled back and looked up at her in confusion. “The guy who was talking to you before you left. What did he say?” One of her hands came up and brushed soothingly over my cheek.

“Nothing. It was nothing.”

“(Y/N), I was watching you all evening, don’t think I didn’t notice how upset you got when he spoke to you. Tell me what he said. I need to know whether to get Tyler and Kal to kick his ass.” It clicked then. Scarlett thought he’d done something to me. My chest warmed a bit to hear that she’d been paying more attention to me than anyone else, even when I wasn’t there. A weak smile tugged at my lips.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“If it made you upset, it’s not nothing.” I sighed and explained.

“He was…looking at you, leering really, like everyone. And he was talking about being jealous of whoever got to take you home. And I told him it was me and he acted like I’d just grown a second head. Like the notion that you’d even notice me was ridiculous. And it just hurt because I know he’s right.”

“He’s not.” Her voice was hard.

“What-”

“He’s not right. He couldn’t be more wrong.” She cradled my face in her hands, holding me like I was something precious as her eyes bored into mine. There was fire in them and my heart skipped. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and if either of us is the “lucky one”, it’s me.”

“Scar-”

“I’m not done.” She kissed my forehead quickly and I dutifully shut up. “Those men, they see only what they want to. They don’t know me, they don’t know you, and they don’t care. They see that I’m attractive and they decide that you must be lucky I noticed you but they’re wrong. Because there’s so much more to you. Things they’ll never know because they don’t think it’s worth knowing, but it is.” Her eyes softened and I melted under her gaze. “(Y/N), you’re incredible and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I love you.”

I was crying when she kissed me and could taste the salt on my tongue. Whatever she said, I was still so lucky to have her and I’d never stop being thankful she’d fallen in love with me. Maybe we were both the lucky ones then. We must be. If we could feel this way, if we could have this, we were the luckiest people in the galaxy.


End file.
